Destiny
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: While on a hunt, Sam and Dean meet an eleven year old girl, who Sam adopts. Dean figures Sam has lost his mind in bringing a little girl into their lives, until she reveals her true colors and then Dean changes his perspective. She needs them as much as they need her.


Sam and Dean Winchester were on the road, looking over a case, and arguing. It was nothing different then what they or any other brothers do, except Sam and Dean were on a hunt. It was a typical day for them.

"Alright, so what is this thing we are looking for again?" Dean asked his younger brother as they reached Austin, Texas. Sam was looking over newspapers, maps, and his dad's old journal to get more Intel on what they were dealing with. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I have no clue," Sam told his brother and Dean shot him a surprised look.

Sam always knew what they were up against if Dean already hadn't. "I mean, a 110 foot creature that travels under ground and drains blood from humans. Dad has never come across this, let alone us." Sam explained, Dean surely agreed, he'd never seen something like this.

"Keep working Sammy, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Dean told him, but Sam thought he was ridiculous. "Dean, I just got dragged into this about 6 months ago. And that is only so I find out what killed Mom and Jessica." Sam added.

The family business was hunting, killing all kinds of creature, Vampires, Wraiths, Werewolves, you name it. Sam however, lived a normal life until his girl friend was killed by the same thing his mother was 22 years ago. Now, Sam and Dean were tracking down their dad, trying to find the thing that killed them, but they save thousands of people on the way from many things, people wouldn't believe.

Dean stopped the car at a stop light, but this wasn't any ordinary stop light; this one changed the Winchester's for good. When Dean stopped, Sam looked out the window, he wouldn't believe what he saw. A girl, around 11 years old, Brown hair and eyes, she sat

on a bench that had a sign that read "Homeless Children". Sam was curious about the girl, he opened the door of the car as the traffic light turned green and walked out and onto the side walk. "Sam, where…?" Dean began, but Sam had already shut the door and walked away from the car.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Dean swore aloud as he pulled over the car, and went after his brother. Dean had no idea what was wrong with his brother until he saw the girl. "Oh, this is why you almost made some dick crash into me." Dean added, sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and then got down on his knees to meet eyes with the little girl. Seem seemed smart, no, not smart- intelligent. She smiled at Sam, which meant she liked him.

"She's the only one left," said a voice that came from behind Sam and Dean, they didn't know someone was behind them, because once he spoke, they jumped in surprise.

Sam and Dean turned around to face the man as he continued. "She's all alone." The man finished, he was a tall, light skinned man with bluish eyes and black hair that was pushed back with hair gel.

Dean gave him a weird look, most likely because, of his appearance, rather than what he was saying about the girl. "First of all, is she yours? And who are you?" Sam asked curiously, probably concern for the girl, especially if she was the man's daughter.

"Technically, no. My name is Jack Walters," He explained to the brothers as Dean turned around. "I've been trying to find someone to take this girl, but no luck. I mean this one has already been through a lot." Jack added. Dean couldn't careless, but Sam seemed to.

"How?" Sam asked. "Well, her parents and younger brother died when she was about 1. And her 12 year old sister was killed when she was 5, a little while after she was brought to me. I think that's a lot for a child to take in all at once." Jack told them.

Sam knew what it was like to lose people they cared about, he lost his mother when he was about one and his girlfriend a few months ago. It felt like hell, luckily, Sam didn't really remember his mom; sure enough the girl didn't either.

But she probably remembered losing her sister, Sam couldn't imagine life, if Dean was gone. He didn't always act on it, but deep down, he loved Dean more than he loved his father. When they were younger, Dean was the only one around and looking out for little Sammy, so they were close and they had each others backs.

"I used to own an orphanage, but you know, the economy sucks and I lost all the money and this little girl struggles even more." Jack told them. Dean was impatiently waiting for Sam to finish his chit chat so they could get back to the case.

"What's her name? And how long has she been here?" Sam asked, getting back down to her level again.

"Destiny. she's eleven now, so she's been with me for about six years," Jack told him, as Destiny smiled at Sam again.

"She seems to have taken a like to you. That's one of the first times I've ever seen her smile." Jack added, Sam smiled back and took her hand after she reached out her hand to him.

"I'll take her." Sam blurted out, unexpectedly. "What?" Dean and Jack replied at the same time in shock. "I'll take her." Sam repeated.

Destiny was surprised too, she didn't think anyone cared, this was about a girl who had been living in hell since she was one.

Dean should have seen this coming; Sam had always wanted to have kids. When they were younger, he'd always talk about wanting to have a daughter or two.

"Well, just to let you know, most people have taken here have brought her back within a few hours so, you must keep her for at least 12 hours before the adoption becomes official," Jack informed him, Dean thought this was a good sign because he smiled for half a second. Sam nodded after Jack explained the adoption scenario.

"Alright, name?" Jack asked him. "Sam Winchester." He replied and Jack wrote it on the form. "What about him?" He asked Sam, referring to Dean. "Aren't you two…?" Jack added, thinking Sam and Dean were together, which they were mistaken for countless times.

"No! We're brothers," Sam corrected suddenly. "I'm the only one adopting." He told Jack, Jack surely was now in confusion, they didn't look like brothers. "My apologies; okay, Mr. Sam Winchester, I pronounce you father by adoption, and if you change your mind, you know what to do." Jack said; which they found weird.

Sam walked back over to Destiny, and picked her up. As Sam took Destiny with Dean and himself, she smiled, knowing this was probably the time she had been yearning for. Destiny got in the back seat, Dean and Sam got in the front and Dean started to drive yet again.

Once they driven for a few miles, Dean punched Sam in the arm. "Dude, what the hell was that for?" Sam yelled in rage, Sam should've known why Dean did that; he probably thought Sam was an idiot for adopting that eleven year old girl, their life was already dangerous, they couldn't drag a little girl into it.

"What were you thinking? You can't bring a nine year old girl into our lives." Dean said. Destiny rolled her eyes, everyone always mistakes her for a nine year old. "I'm eleven actually." Destiny added. But that just annoyed Dean even more than he couldn't careless what he said to her.

"Who asked you?" Dean replied, rudely to Destiny. "Dean!" Sam yelled, "I mean he should show some respect to her, she's been through enough crap, do you really have to give her more." Sam protested.

Destiny was enjoying the smack down; nobody had ever defended her before. "Look, kid, it's nothing personal, but this world is dangerous and cruel, and you have no place in it." Dean told her.

Destiny frowned, "I know, I've kind of lived it." She replied. "Dean, her whole family is dead, I think she needs a little sympathy." Sam told his older brother, it was his choice. If he wanted to make Destiny his, Sam had the right to do so.

"Sam, I get it. I know she's like the next generation of you or me or whatever and you want her sucky life to subside." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes, even if Dean had a point. "Look, our life is dangerous and we shouldn't bring a kid into all of this, especially a girl that's eleven. She's probably not even… you know." Dean said, mumbling the last part, which was stupid considering Destiny heard and understood it.

"I may be eleven but I have a brain you know. And unlike you I have I.Q. point." Destiny said and Sam laughed. Dean had nothing to say about that, which Sam thought was hilarious that Dean could come up with a comeback to an insult from an eleven year old girl who has been living on the streets.

"And for the record, I actually started on my period a few months ago, so don't play the dumb or 'don't talk mature because there's a child in the room' card." Destiny added and both Sam or Dean had anything to say to that.

"Okay, you pick up the child with a mouth. Nice work Sammy." Dean whispered and Destiny smiled, she was able to hear him.

"Shut up! She's my daughter." Sam said, but Dean wasn't going to let that happen as long as he was the older one and they were hunters. "No! She's not! She's a kid you picked up, taking pity on. And she's going back in an hour, so don't get her hopes up."

Destiny then sinked in her seat, it was easy to take that Dean didn't like her very much. Even though it wasn't his place to say or his decision to make, it looked like soon Destiny would go back to the streets.

"Dean! According to these papers that I signed, she's mine now. It's not up to you legally. She's my daughter, not yours." Sam protested. "Sammy, I know you've always wanted kids. You and Jessica talked about it, but this isn't the time. And wouldn't you want your own kid?" Dean said.

"It feels like she's mine." Sam said, looking back at her as she smiled at him. "Whatever, just try and figure out the case." Dean said, as Sam pulled out the papers he was looking at before.

"Okay, we still have ne leads. I mean these facts just don't add up and neither do the number of deaths and causalities." Sam said, and that was when Destiny became very interested.

"What facts? What is that?" Destiny asked and Dean rolled her eyes. "Nothing that is your business!" Dean exclaimed and that was when it was Sam's turn to punch Dean in the shoulder. It gave both Sam and Destiny amusement.

"It's okay. I was just wondering. I get it, advanced stuff." She said and then began to cough, roughly. "You okay?" Sam asked and she nodded, once she stopped. "Yeah. I'm used to it by now. I've had this for a month. It's common when you don't get clean water to drink often." Destiny said.

"Dean get her some water." Sam whispered and Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed a water bottle and handed it back to Destiny. "Thanks." Destiny said and then Dean got a chill which Sam of course had to question.

"You okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. Then they heard a loud crash coming from the next street over and they turned the car on to that street. "What was that?" Sam asked. "What we're looking for, Sammy." Dean said as he turned the car around a corner.

"What's going on?" Destiny and Sam struggled to think of a good lie to tell her, he wasn't going to say what they did. "Nothing." Dean said and both Sam and Destiny rolled their eyes. A minute later, Dean parked the car and looked at his younger brother. "Ready Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

Dean then looked at Destiny who was obviously wondering what was going on. "You stay here!" Dean ordered but Destiny scoffed. "Why? What's going on?" Destiny asked, and that was when Sam decided to interject before Dean started swearing. "We'll be back, just stay here." Sam said and Destiny didn't say anything. Dean and Sam figured she understood.

The brothers got out of the car and locked it. They then got two guns from the trunk of the impala. They got the guns and started running towards the source of the crash. When the reached the site, it was destruction. Well, it was destructed.

There was a large, deep, dark hole in the ground and faced each other. "I think we found our monster." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes, it was obvious. "Come on!" Sam said and they walked a little further until they saw it; the creature.

It was normal human size, however it obviously could grow and sink considering the size of the hole Sam and Dean saw. It was grey colored and you could see the red and blue veins on the back of it as well as on its arms and legs. It was very ugly.

It was knelling on the ground on top of a real human, sucking the life out of him. It was probably the blood, but Sam nor Dean were sure. The creature sensed their presence and turned around. It smiled evilly when he saw the Winchesters.

He had sharp teeth also, they were a yellowish brown and its eyes were orange, the boys had never seen a creature with orange eyes before. It's face was horrible, it looked like a five year old drew it. It was just creepy, but Sam and Dean had seen worse.

"The Winchesters." The creature said and the boys looked at each other. "Of course, I'm surprised you didn't figure everyone knew you two."

"What do you want? With these people?" Sam asked, as the creature backed off the dead man, that was pail white and his eyes were totally white now. "Their life energy. It's how my kind feeds. On the blood, the strength, everything that gives these flesh people life." It answered and the boys aimed their guns.

"What are you?" Dean demanded to know, but the creature just laughed. "Please, you can't kill me with those guns." It said, but Dean decided to fire anyway. The bullet went through the creatures chest and it barley left a mark.

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam yelled and Dean didn't know what to say. "Seriously, the Winchesters don't listen." The creature said, "Now, who shall… who's the kid?" It asked and that made Sam and Dean turn around. And they saw Destiny with something in her hand but they were more concerned for her safety.

"Destiny! Get back in the car!" Sam yelled, but she said nothing for a moment. "Guys! Move!" Destiny said, but they didn't. "Get out of here!" Dean yelled and she rolled her eyes. She then pulled out a tube and looked up at them again. "Move! Now!" She yelled and threw the tube. Sam and Dean moved out of the way and the tube hit the creature.

The liquid inside it made the creature burn. The creature screamed in agony and soon went back into the hole it came out of. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then Destiny questioning so many things.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, not asking the big question. "Wait! Dean! Before we ask that, I think we should ask how she…" Sam said.

"How and why I know about monsters, vampires, ghosts and stuff?" Destiny questioned and Sam nodded. Dean did too, more quickly then Sam. "I'm a hunter." Destiny answered and the boys eyes widened.

"That explains our connection." Sam mumbled and Dean rolled his eyes. "An eleven year old? Seriously? Is this a joke?" Dean asked, laughing. But he was hunter from the minute he turned ten; Sam was too."

"How old were you?" Destiny asked and Sam chuckled. "She's got a point." Sam said. "When did this start for you?" Sam asked her.

"It was supposed to happen the minute after I was born, or a few years after. But It really only started about 2 years ago." Destiny answered. "Okay, I still don't get what's going." Dean said, and frankly, even Sam was confused. "I'll explain, but in the impala." Destiny said and the boys followed her back to the car.

They got in the car and locked the doors. "Okay, kid, explain!" Dean said and she rolled her eyes. But she didn't say anything. "Destiny, how do you know about hunting, and all this stuff? I mean, you're so young, and you've been living on the streets for years." Sam said and she sighed.

"It started when I did have a family. When I was very young, my parents were hunters, like me." Destiny started. "Surprise. Surprise." Dean mumbled sarcastically, and then Sam punched him in the shoulder. "Continue." Sam said and Destiny nodded.

"Well, apparently, they were one of those crazy families that wanted their kids into the business as well. I'm sure you guys can relate." Destiny continued. "Anyway, they knew I was going to be a hunter. Me and my siblings too."

"You had brothers and sisters?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. He instantly figured that Destiny was the oldest, but that wasn't the case. "Yeah. One brother and one sister." Destiny said and Sam smiled.

"You oldest or youngest?" Sam asked and Destiny sighed. "Middle. My sister, Kate, was the oldest and my brother, Noah was the youngest." Destiny said and Dean let out a slight chuckle. He found it funny that the one younger sibling she had was a younger brother; he could relate.

Dean turned to Sam and he rolled his eyes, knowing what Dean was thinking. Then luckily, Destiny continued. "My sister was 13 years old when I was born and my parents talked about me being a hunter and if I wasn't good enough they'd kill me." Destiny said.

Dean and Sam weren't liking where this was going. "When I was three years old, my brother died from the flu. And parents were torn apart from losing the only boy hunter they gained." She said.

"What did they do?" Sam asked. "They thought it was Kate's duty to train me, but she didn't want that life for me. She protested against my parents and later they both killed themselves." Destiny answered.

"My sister raised me until I was five and then left me on the streets where Jack found me." Destiny finished. "Looks like she's not one of you." Dean whispered and Sam shot him a dirty look.

"But if you… how did you find out about your family and hunting?" Sam asked. "My sister left me a diary and told me everything there is to know. Except why she didn't want to take care of me anymore." Destiny answered, frowning. Sam knew remembering her sister must have been hard.

"It's okay." Sam said, but Dean needed to know one more thing. "I need to know how you made that creature go back into it's hole." Dean said and Destiny nodding, finding that understandable. "Pig's blood." Destiny said and the boy's eyes widened.

"So you just randomly carry pigs blood with you?" Dean asked, finding that a little strange, even though they were hunters. "No. Pig's blood is known to hoard off multiple supernatural creatures." Destiny said. "I'm surprised you two didn't know that."

"Well, uh, where do you get it?" Dean asked, and both Sam and Destiny thought that was a dumb question. "You know the regular store. I just go to the ail where they keep the frozen goods, ice cream, and farm animal blood." Destiny said, sarcastically.

Sam laughed at that remark, it was funny, if you weren't at the other end of it of course. "Where the hell do you think I get it? From real pigs, how else do I eat?" Destiny answered for real.

"You kill real pigs?" Sam asked, not liking how that must be for an 11 year old girl. "Not my favorite hobby, but it's what I have to do if I want to feed myself." Destiny replied, and for some reason, Sam and Dean understood her intentions, even though they never had to do that. On the other hand they didn't think most people would trust an eleven year old girl having a credit card of her own.

"Okay, do you know how to get rid of those things? Or at least what they are?" Sam asked her and she nodded. "Well, explain." Dean said and she nodded again.

"They are called, Batmids. They are brutal killers and hunters. They freed only on blood from living organisms. And I mean anything living." Destiny said. "Animals, mammals, fish,"

"Humans?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Yes. And even though they are the size of us, they are able to Barrow holes wider than a diameter of 100 meters and deeper than 100 feet." Destiny added. "So they live under ground?" Sam asked and Destiny nodded.

"Yes. They live in colonies. One colony is usually made up of 250 of them or more. One mother can have up 12 of them during one birth." Destiny said and Dean's current thoughts weren't happy with that picture.

"Okay, do you know how to kill it?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes, Destiny did too. Of course she did, she knew everything else about the thing. "Does he lack a brain or I.Q. points?" Destiny asked Sam and he laughed.

"Sometimes I think both." Sam joked and she smiled. "Anyway, yes. The pigs blood is part of it. By itself it burns, but with other things, will kill 3 colonies." Destiny said and the boys needed the girls help more than ever.

"Well?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Pigs blood, humans blood, water, salt, and cherry blossoms." Destiny listed and Dean was confused about the last item. He didn't know what they were. "Cherry blossoms?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"It's a flower, Dean, but they only grow in Greenville, North Carolina." Sam told him and Dean nodded, but he hoped she had the flowers on her. "Please tell me you have the flowers." Dean said and Destiny gave a weird look.

"An hour ago I was living on the streets. You really think I carry flowers around?" Destiny questioned. "You had blood." Dean pointed out, and for once he made a good one. "True. But that was from my dinner." Destiny added.

"Whatever, I guess we're going to another town. Sammy and I will go. We won't be long." Dean said and then Sam slapped him in the face. Dean was an idiot think they were going to leave her there.

"What?" Dean asked, stupidly. "We aren't leaving her." Sam said and both he and Destiny smiled at each other. "I was kidding Sammy. Come on! I'm no that heartless." Dean said, chuckling slightly.

"That's a first." Destiny mumbled. Luckily Dean didn't hear that comment and he turned on the car and started to drive. They arrived to Greenville an hour later. "Okay, do you know where we could find a tree or bush of cherry blossoms?" Dean asked Destiny and she nodded.

"Yeah. Weirdly, yes. Funny, but I feel like I know this place." Destiny said as she and the Winchester boys got out of the car. They walked into an old house, it looked like it hadn't been lived in for years and it was something people would make their house look on Halloween.

Dean thought it was cool, but Destiny kept looking around, somehow the area seemed familiar for some reason. She had never been to Greenville. She went out to the back of the house and found the cherry blossoms. But before Sam, Dean, and Destiny knew it; everything went black.

When they finally woke up, they didn't know what happened. It was a blur, but Sam gained his memory back first and looked around. The first thing he saw was himself, Destiny and Dean tied up.

"Dean! Destiny!" Sam yelled and they woke up more and they started to look around. "Sam, what happened?" Dean asked trying to break free, but it was no use. "I don't know, Somebody might have been expecting us." Sam suggested.

"But we came her on work business at the last minute." Dean said, still trying to break the ropes. "It's no use boys, I'm an excellent knot tier." A voice said.

Sam, Dean, and Destiny turned and saw a very old man with grey hair, he had a cane and he had an evil look on his face. "Winchesters." He said and the boys knew that this wasn't good, but then the man turned to Destiny.

"Destiny Harris, I've been waiting for you for so long." He said and she looked up at him. "How do you know my name?" She asked, she was beginning to wonder so much.

"I've known you for so long dear, I've been waiting for the day you'd come back wondering about your past." He said and then both Sam and Dean got confused.

"What past?" Sam asked. "Shut up!" The man told them, turning back to Destiny. "Take another look around and it will come to you." He said. Destiny looked at an old tree, and it suddenly came to her, where they were.

"Destiny, where are we?" Sam asked, concerned as he began to try and break free. "This was my home. Where I was born." Destiny answered and the man began to laugh again. "That's right. And you obviously know about the deaths and the threats and why I have to kill you." He added and she shook her head.

"What that my brother died for being sick and my parents left me?" Destiny questioned and the man shook his head. "That must be what Jack told you. Or what the journal said, that is the story your Katie wrote you." He said.

"You knew Kate?" Destiny asked and he nodded. "I guess I should start with what happened when you were one, eh?" The man said as he took out a knife and he cut Dean's arm. Dean screamed and then did the same to Sam.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE! NOW TELL ME! WHAT HAPPENED?" Destiny demanded and the man nodded. He threw the knife down as Sam and Dean began to pant with the pain from the cuts they just received for the knife contact.

"You are a very special hunter, Destiny. And when you were one, yes, your brother died, but not from a cold. From me." He said and she gasped.

"You killed my brother?" Destiny asked, angrily as the pain began to effect her. "Yes, you both were together, he woken while I gave you a little something. So I had no choice." He added and she began to pant angrily.

"But then both your parents walked into your room." He said and that was when Sam and Dean looked up. "House fire." Sam said and the man laughed. "Yes, I killed your mom and dad. It was an accident, but I guess things happen for a reason." He said.

A tear shed from Destiny's eye and he painted, angrily. "And my sister?" Destiny asked, wondering if she was killed too. "Well, she's the one that got you out. You're father picked up before I could get him." He said.

"Little Katie saw you and you're parents. She took you and ran. She took care of you until you were 5." The man told them and she looked up. "she… why did she give me up?" Destiny asked.

"She knew the future fate of young Destiny Harris and didn't like it. She gave up hunting and became you're guardian. But she knew something was going to happen to you." The man started to explain. "She knew that both you and her were being watched."

"Watched?" Destiny questioned and he nodded. Sam had a feeling where this was going as he reached for a pocket knife that was in his pocket to try and cut the ropes. "Anyway, she didn't want anything happening to her sister so one night. She found the old family weapons, and then wrote you a little book." He said and Destiny had the book. He's been reading it all her life.

"The one she left me?" Destiny asked and the man nodded. "Yes, the story of why you were an orphan was a lie, because she just wanted to get you away from me." And that was when all three of them looked up at him.

"You?" Destiny asked and he nodded. "Yes, I was the next door neighbor who needed you. But Kate wouldn't have it so that night, she took you to the orphanage a town over so I'd lose you. She left you some things, a necklace and the book." The man explained.

"She was protecting me." Destiny said, realizing what really happened. Then another tear went down her face. "Yes, then when she came back. A week later, We had a confrontation and…" He was, making it tense.

"You killed her?" Sam said. And the man smiled. "Yes. She wasn't an easy one, but the best part was that she wasn't a screamer. All she cared about was that you were safe. I spent years looking, and it took me till' now." He finished.

"She died for me." Destiny said, she began to cry and some rage began to take her over. "You killed my family." Destiny added.

"Yes." The man said. "Why?" Destiny asked and he smiled, and that was the moment, Sam broke his ropes, but stayed the way he was; he was waiting for the right moment.

"I'll show you." He said and then his eyes turned black. Destiny was familiar with that, she's seen them before. "Demon." Destiny said and the demon laughed.

"And now you're all mine. I've been waiting for the final member of the Harris family, so now my kill will be finished." The demon said and then took out a knife. "Sam!" Destiny yelled.

"Destiny!" Sam yelled and took out their demon cult and fired it at the man the demon was controlling. He fell to the ground; dead. Then Sam kneeled in front of Destiny and then cut the ropes that kept her tied up.

Then Sam cut Dean loose. "Okay, now where are the cherry blossoms?" Dean asked and then they turned to a bush that was behind them. "There." Destiny said. They walked towards it and they pick about 15 of them.

"Okay, we might as well make it here." Dean said. "Okay, what's first?" he asked his brother and Destiny. "Water." Destiny said and Sam handed Dean a bottle of water. "What's next?" Sam asked Destiny.

"Salt." Destiny said and she reached in her pockets and handed Dean packets of salt. "You carry salt?" Dean asked as he added the salt to the water.

Destiny nodded. "It's a weapon." Destiny said and the boys figured that was a good reason. "And I like salty foods." She added and they decided to ignore that comment.

"Now the pigs blood." Sam remembered and Destiny handed Dean a bottle of pigs blood. "My last one." She said. And Dean added the pigs blood to the bottle. "Okay, what else?" Dean asked.

"Human blood." Sam said and he handed Dean a needle. "Okay, give me your arm." Dean told Destiny and she didn't. "Get that thing away from me." She said, Destiny obviously didn't like needles.

"Come on! We need the blood and Sammy and I can't do it because you said it needs to come from a non- adult." Dean said.

"First of all, I never said that. Whatever." Destiny said but then she reached behind her and opened the pocket knife that Sam left on the ground. She then cut her wrist and let the blood drip into the bottle. Sam and Dean stared at her in confusion.

"Let me get this straight. You rather cut your arm with a knife to get blood than use a needle?" Dean asked and she nodded. "You bring a needle close to me, I will cut you." She said and he nodded.

"Okay, that's enough." Sam said and then handed Destiny a cloth to stop the bleeding. "Okay, now the cherry blossoms." Dean said and he put the blossoms in. Dean then tightened the lid of the cap and then shook it.

"Okay, now we just need to find a way into the colony." Sam and Destiny smiled. "I know one way." Destiny said. "First we have to get back to where we first encountered the first one." They nodded.

They got back into the impala and the drive back took about 2 hours, and lucky for them. No more batmids had emerged from below. They found the hole the one they aw made and surrounded it. "What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Jump." Destiny said. "How will we get out?" Sam asked her. "Either we find a cave exit or something." Destiny answered and they knew they had to destroy the colony.

All three of them jumped in and they fell. It was many feet deep, it was going to be a struggle to find their way out, but once they reached the bottom, they heard noise. It was probably the hundreds of Batmids.

"This way." Destiny said and they followed her. Once they saw the whole colony they decided to be as quiet as they could. "Okay. Who has a lighter?" Destiny asked Dean took out his and gave it to her.

"I think it'd be better if Sammy and I did this." Dean said and Destiny rolled her eyes, but handed it to Sam. "Let's go Dean. Stay here Destiny." Sam said and she nodded. Even though it was annoying, even though they knew who she was now, they still treated her like a child. But at the moment, she wasn't going to pick a fight. It wasn't like she had a choice, after this she was back on the streets again.

She watched as Dean and Sam walked towards the colony, but Dean made some sort of noise, accidently of course. The batmids started to swarm them and she knew they were in trouble. Destiny didn't know what to do they had the bomb.

She grabbed the gun she had in her pocket and shoot up, getting their attention. Some started to head towards her. "Sam!" Destiny exclaimed and Sam got up. "Get away from my daughter!" Sam yelled and threw the bomb at Destiny and she caught it.

"Get the hell away from me you sons of bitches!" Destiny exclaimed as she lit the bomb and threw it at the rest of the colony. The batmids started moving away towards Destiny and the Winchesters and fleeing away, but they were already dead; either way.

"Let's get out now!" Sam yelled as he helped Destiny up. "You called me 'your daughter.'" Destiny pointed out. She said as if she was happy and that someone cared. Then Sam smiled. "I did, didn't I." Sam said and Dean walked over to them.

"Did I ever mention I hate soap operas. Oh, and dying. So can we get out of here?" Dean said and both Destiny and Sam rolled their eyes, but they agreed as well. "I see a light, it must a be a.." Destiny said, but got cut off before she could say what.

"A what?" Dean asked and Destiny rolled her eyes. "An easier way out than climbing out the way we came in." Destiny joked and Sam laughed. Even did Dean, but only on the inside. They ran towards the light source and it was a tunnel, that leaded them out.

Once they were out they saw a lake, lots of land, and some animals. "I think we are back home." Sam joked and both him and his brother laughed. "We are across town." Destiny said and the boys nodded.

"Okay, can we get back to the car?" Dean asked and Destiny nodded, frowning. "Destiny, are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned that she was hurt or upset.

"I'm okay, but I guess you have to take me back to Jack now, right? Once we find the car." Destiny asked and Sam looked at Dean. He didn't say anything.

"If it wasn't for, we wouldn't be alive, and those Batmids would be. Plus, you're a hunter just like us. We stick together. You're a Winchester now." Sam said.

"What does Dean think?" Destiny asked. "I agree. We need anyone we can get to help save each others asses." Dean said and Destiny smiled.

"You're my daughter. And you're with us until the end." Sam said and pulled her in for a hug. "It was your Destiny to be a Winchester, Destiny." Sam added and Dean nodded.

"I never thought I had one except to be neglected and die one day." Destiny said and Sam hugged her once again. "And now you're my daughter, and the one who saved mine and my brother's life."

"Best hunt ever." Destiny said and the brothers laughed. "What's your middle name Destiny?" Dean asked, he was curious. "Kate." Destiny said and they thought it suited her. Especially knowing the reason for it.

"Destiny Kate Winchester. I like it." Dean said and she smiled. "I do too." Sam said and they both started walking to find the car. Destiny was just glad she finally found her place.

**What did you guys think?**

***Batmids aren't a real creature or were used on supernatural, they are something I just created along with Destiny***

**This was actually isn't just my first Supernatural Fanfiction, its my first one I ever wrote. I wrote this back in August, I got the idea when I started watching the show.**

**One of my friends name is Destiny, I got the name from both her and the definition of the name. "Basically it's Destiny's destiny to be a Winchester".**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I just found this. She read this and thought it was really good. She thought I should post it. My history teacher also read it and said the same thing.**

**So I thought I might as well. And I hope you liked this! Supernatural is like my 2****nd**** favorite show. Glee being my top, obviously!**

**I'm currently working on a crossover between Supernatural and Glee, so that'll be soon too! ;)**

**Anyway, check out my other updates and new stories I just posted or am posting because I haven't been able to post in for ever and it has killed me! Lol :)**

**I hope you liked this! Tell me what you think.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, And Review! :D**


End file.
